Outcasts
(Scene cuts to Nat in his front yard while the Rechids walk by) Sadie tries to wave to Nat, but Fred stops her. Fred: "No Sadie, we don't talk to upper class people." (Scene cuts to Shubie working at the mall) Shubie: "Evelyn, you have to pay for that." Evelyn: "Oh, sorry, but I'm not buying this dress. Wouldn't want to pay a rich woman more money while the rest of have to work." Shubie: "But I'm working at my job right now." Evelyn: "Probably because you were bored sitting around at home doing absolutely nothing while money rolled in." Evelyn throws Shubie the dress and leaves. (Scene cuts to Susie playing with Isabel) Nancy: "I told you not to play with Susie!" Shubie: "Why? What's the matter?" Nancy: "Isabel shouldn't play with people wealthier than her. It could damage her future." Shubie: "Oh that's nonsense. How could playing with my daughter hurt her in the future. Nancy: "Isabel needs to play with kids in her class. Your family's in the upper class, and mine's in the middle class." Shubie: "Oh please. I'm not even that wealthy. Susie's only in the private school because she got a baseball scholarship." Nancy: "Ha! Isabel's a way better baseball player than Susie. Speaking of baseball, Bikini Bottom's playing your private school team next game, and your looking at Bikini Bottom's new coach." Shubie: "But what about Martha? She was the assistant coach." Nancy: "Oh, Martha doesn't know how to coach a baseball team. That's why they picked me to be the new coach. By the way, we're in fourth place." Shubie: "But we were in first when I was the coach." Nancy: "Yeah well... We're still better than that private school." Shubie: "Well, good luck." Nancy (laughs): "You're gonna need it." (Scene cuts to Shubie going to the game) Shubie walks past the Bikini Bottom parents who give her dirty looks. Woman with the Ultra Wristwatch: "Hi, Shubie! Why don't you sit here." Shubie: "Thanks." Tyler hits a pitch between the third baseman and the shortstop. Woman with the Ultrawristwatch: "Aw. Darn it." Taylor gets up and gets a single. Shelly gets up and gets walked. Isabel hits a single which brings Tyler home. Announcer: "And Bikini Bottom's already winning 1-0." Shubie: "Rats." (Scene cuts to Bikini Bottom scoring lots of runs while the private school kids strike out) Announcer: It's now the bottom of the ninth, the Bikini Bottom Barracudas are winning 7-0." (Scene cuts to the Barracudas' dugout) Nancy: "Alright, Isabel, you're pitching the last inning." Small Billy: "But I can pitch one more inning." Nancy: "Be quiet! Tall Billy, you're playing first. Small Billy, you're catching." Isabel pitches against the third batter who gets a single. The fourth batter then gets a home run that scores two runs. Ultra Wristwatch Woman: "That's my boy!" The fifth and sixth batter get doubles. The seventh batter gets a triple. The eighth batter hits a home run. The ninth batter gets a single. The first batter hits a ball to first base, but Tall Billy misses the ball." Nancy: "Come on Billy! You have to catch that!" Announcer: "And the score is now 7-6 with Susie Peterson at bat." Isabel throws the first pitch while the runners steal. Umpire: "Strike one!" Billy throws the ball over the second baseman's head and the runners are safe. Nancy: "Come on Billy! Get your throws down!" Isabel throw the next pitch. Susie hits the pitch right to Isabel. Isabel misses the ball and two runs score. Announcer: "Bikini Bottom loses 7-6! What an amazing comeback!" (Scene cuts to Shubie walking over to Nancy at the end of the game) Shubie: "Nice game, coach." Nancy: "Yeah that was a great hit Susie had although if Billy had caught that ball at first or if the other Billy had thrown out that guy at second we would have won." Shubie: "I don't think they were the problem." Nancy: "Oh so you think having Isabel pitch was the problem?" Shubie: "Not necessarily. I think it's more of the person who put her in who's the problem. Nancy: "I'm the problem?" Shubie: "Well, you only put Isabel in because she's your daughter. Anybody else wouldn't. And your only the coach because you knew the if Martha coached the team she would put Isabel in the spots she should play." Nancy: "Well, you know what? You think you're so great because your rich and by the way, your daughter stinks at baseball." Shubie: "First of all, I'm not rich. And second of all, I never said my daughter was any better than yours. But when I was coach I didn't have my daughter pitch for no reason. You should have pitched Billy for one more inning. Plus, I'm not the one who lead this team from first to fourth!" Nancy: "I've had with you Shubie! The playoffs are coming up soon, and if your daughter's team somehow makes them, then mark my words Shubie, my team will destroy your daughter's!" Nancy storms away. (Scene ends) Category:Transcripts